Chapter 23: Ulala's Swingin' Report Show
Area: The World, Transporting Merciful Goddess The PMF Hunters are surprised to find themselves back in Basel, but in actuality they are still in The World. And the statue in front of them...looks strangely like Leanne. They decide to look for Aura, but Zephyr shows them that the statue can also move with an attached motor. Just then, they hear Aura's voice. She says that she is inside the statue and will need some time to undo the protection around it. Kurt notices some of the statues in the studio are moving, but they can just bash them until they stop moving so the others to decide to do a little cleanup around the area. As the trolley makes its way forward, someone makes their debut appearance. Ulala, a reporter from Space Channel 5. Since Devilotte seems to know her, she seems to be from the future as well. After an interesting fact concerning Devilotte, more...somethings appear at the end of the track. According to the reporter, they are Morolians controlling the Coco Tapioca robot. It would seem they are susceptible to hypnosis in some way. Leanne realizes that the robot is at the end of the track, but it seems Aura still needs time to get out of the statue. Everyone realizes that they need to get rid of the invaders before the statue is smashed, and the groovy reporter joins in to help. Just as they head forward, Saya and her crew show up. She explains that she's testing the Byakuya X's performance in digital environments. She still won't tell what they're for though, but is inclined to stay (thanks to Erica letting the cat out of the bag). Saya leaves after a few fights, saying that she has already pushed the limit of the Byakuya X. Dokumezu retreats as well, followed by Dokugozu. After the Morolians clear off the tracks, Aura's segment managed to break free of the statue. Ulala decides to tag along, not just for the ratings bonanza but also to figure out who's controlling the Morolians. With the mission complete, the segment transports them back to Mac Anu. Strategy: Get to the Coco Tapioca boss and beat it before the end of turn 15 seems impossible, but if you can keep your units moving ahead it shouldn't be a problem. Also, some of the chests are Gold Mimics in disguise. The locations are: near the starting point at the first arch, on the second podium near the track, at the upper level arch, and on the right of where the track ends. Trivia The outdoor studio is from Resonance of Fate during Ch. 3 "The Flower" The Morolians were indeed hypnotized during the events of Space Channel 5, and it was Ulala who snapped them out of it. This is the only chapter throughout the entire game that does not play the chapter title music; instead, Ulala's voice reads out the chapter title. Party Members Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Gemini & Erica Jin & Xiaoyu Lady Kurt & Riela Haken & Kaguya Sänger Batsu X & Zero Devilotte Reiji & Xiaomu Ulala Enemies Blood Doll Chainsaw x5 Blood Doll Flame x4 Blood Doll Omega x4 Bazooka Dwellest x4 Safety Dwellest x2 Tar Man x1 Equipment Drop: B-M84 Golden Golden Mimic x3 Morolian (Blue) x2 Morolian (Yellow) x2 Morolian (Purple) x2 Coco Tapioca (Boss) Equipment Drop: Morolian Goggles Aku Tengu x3 Kamaitachi (Blue) x1 Kamaitachi (Red) x1 Kamaitachi (Orange) x1 Byakuya X x1 Saya (Boss) Equipment Drop: Saya's Shoes Dokugozu (Boss) Dokumezu (Boss) Items Omnipotent Soda, Kusuha Juice, Treat, Golden Brown Pizza Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter